Found At Sea
by Luna-GrrrBack023
Summary: After a storm Océane is out bringing in her father's fishing nets. She finds some mysterious debris and her dog goes wild, leading her to find more than just fish. Set after DMC. Read and review. Contains French and translations.
1. Found at Sea

**Found At Sea**

**Author's Note: Saw Dead Man's Chest again last night and I had a wonderful idea for a fic. Sorry if the French is a problem, there's full translations at the end. I bet you all know who it is too. **

**Chapter One: Found at Sea**

Océane walked through the surf, her dog Elan running happily ahead of her. The house came into view and she turned up the beach, crabs scuttling out of her path. She set the wild fruit she had picked down on the table and went to find her father. She found her little brother playing with sea shells instead.

"Henri, où est Papa?" she asked him.

He looked at her, thinking a moment. "Il est derrière la maison," he said slowly, still learning.

"Très bien Henri, merci."

She found her father out back mending the shed where they smoked fish; a recent storm had blown a palm tree over, right through the east wall.

"Papa, je trouve beaucoup des fruits après la tempête, mais qui va aller récupérer les filets?"

"Je suis très occupé aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu veux prendre le bateau?"

Océane's face lit up. "Oui Papa, merci beaucoup."

"N'oublie pas étudier ton anglais, Océane."

"Yes Papa," she said, her accent heavy and her English shaky.

"Good girl. You remember where we put the nets?" he asked, his accent also heavy but his English much sounder.

"Yes. I remember. Can I, uh visit the…l'île?"

"The word is island."

"Island," she repeated.

"Yes, bring back many new words to learn. And anything interesting of course. Bon voyage."

"Thank you Papa."

Océane went back through the house, grabbing extra nets, a jug of water, her hat and coat and a battered old book of English words. Henri was still playing with his shells. She bent over him.

"Voila une autre coquille pour tu Henri. Aider ton père quand je suis sort."

"D'accord Océane."

"Ciao," she said, walking out the door. "Elan, venez à moi."

Elan came running to her and they raced down the dock to the family's fishing boat. Elan could tell when they were going out and she easily beat Océane down the dock and into boat, barking happily.

"Silly dog," she said, climbing in herself and hoisting the small sail.

Soon the small boat was sailing through the water towards the shoals where the nets were. Elan stood at the bow barking at the waves and the fish in the water. Océane practiced her English by naming everything she could see.

"Sea, sky, dog, boat, fish, wave, sail, nets, me," she said proudly. "Did you listen Elan?" Elan just barked. She saw a dolphin jump out of the sea in the distance. "Un dauphin. Elan I do not know that word." Elan wagged her tail and barked again.

The nets were full after the recent storm and Océane was happy that she had brought in so many fish. Of course, some of the nets were damaged and she would have to mend them. Elan ran happily through the shallow water amongst the shoals, barking at crabs. Océane climbed the highest rock and looked out over the water with the boat's telescope. The island was a short distance from the shoals and she could see its shore clearly.

"Elan!" she called. "Time to go," she said, pointing to the boat.

The storm had washed a lot of debris up on the shore of the little island. Océane walked the entire circumference throwing the driftwood bits that Elan brought her and looking for anything new or interesting. She found many pieces of what appeared to be the hull of a ship; it wasn't unusual for storms at sea to claim the ships that were foolish enough to go out in them.

"Sand, shell, crab, tree, driftwood…oar," she said, picking it up and dragging it back. She also found a perfect conch shell that she pocketed for Henri.

Océane walked back to the boat carrying a stick on which she had speared three large crabs. She put everything back into the boat and pushed it towards the water.

"Elan! Venez à moi," she called. But Elan did not come. "Elan!" she called again, this time adding a sharp whistle. In the distance she heard Elan barking. "Foolish dog," she said, pulling the boat back onto the shore and heading in the direction of the barks.

Océane rounded a curve in the beach and saw Elan barking and tugging at something lying in the sand. She gathered up her skirts and ran, calling to her dog as she went. Elan would not leave the thing she had found and when her mistress finally arrived she jumped up on her, whining in confusion.

"What have you found Elan?" Océane asked her. The thing which bothered her curious dog was rather large and partially embedded in the sand. It was surrounded by crabs and other little beach scavengers. And it smelled horrible.

"Mon Dieu Elan, qu'est-ce que c'est?" she said in disgust.

Picking up a piece of driftwood she pushed at it until it came free of the sand. It was a chunk of something big and something dead. What wasn't charred was grayish green or fleshy pink. There were brittle orangish bits that broke off under the touch of the wood and as she pushed it over more she saw what looked like a giant sucker the size of her face. Océane stepped back. She had heard tales of the monstrous leviathan that could pull a man's face clean off, not to mention reduce his ship to splinters. It was then she remembered the bits of hull washed up all over the island. So the fearsome beast was real and it had been bested. God rest the poor soul whose ship lay on the beach around her.

"Elan, venez à moi maintenant," she said harshly, getting her attention. Elan gave the hulking piece of flesh one last glance before obediently trotting after her mistress.

Océane got Elan into the boat and pushed it into the water with swift determination. The idea of the legendary sea beast being near was terrifying, even if it was missing a tentacle or two. She sailed around the island, looking for any more remnants of wreckage. She saw shapes floating in the distance but did not investigate. It was getting later and though she did not fear the sea she didn't want to have a reason to. The fishing boat reached the other side of the island where Océane saw the comforting lights of home beckoning her in the coming dark. She lit the three lanterns kept onboard and called Elan away from the bow. But again Elan would not come.

"Elan! What has gotten into you today? Venez maintenant!"

But Elan still did not come. She barked frantically at something unseen. Océane took rope, lantern and telescope to the front of the boat. When she had Elan secured, but not quieted, she took out the telescope and scanned the water. There were more dark shapes in the water ahead. Océane quickly pulled in the sail, slowing the boat almost to a stop. Even with the loss of momentum they reached the floating debris, for that is what it was, quickly. Mostly she saw many larger pieces of wood, lacquered and painted: the hull of a ship, or ships. Another object caught her eye: a beat up hat.

"Chapeau, hat," she whispered, fishing it out with a boat hook.

Elan strained at her rope as the new object landed amongst the fish and nets. Océane leaned out over the water, lantern held high. The light glinted off metal parts embedded in the wood. But there was one area where no metal glinted.

She rowed the boat towards it, maybe it was just water. It could also be canvas, though, she thought. And canvas was very valuable. As the boat and the lantern light moved closer to that dark space Océane stepped back in alarm: it was a body! A body lying on a piece of hull.

She immediately threw the boat hook and caught the floating wood, dragging it and the body towards her. The body belonged to a man, a well seasoned sailor by the looks of him. It was relatively difficult to get the man into the fishing boat, him being unconscious, soaked through and larger than her, but she managed. The rest of the voyage home seemed to last forever. Elan was thoroughly distraught but Océane paid her no attention. She could barely tie the mooring line to the dock and came bursting into the house speaking rapidly in French.

Her father stared at her in astonishment.

"Répétez s'il vous plait," he said dumbly.

Océane just ran back out into the quickly descending night. Her father followed after. He could see the outline of the white beach and the lanterns on the boat but nothing else. Above the noise of the waves he heard Elan's distressed barks. He was halfway down the dock when he ran into his daughter, just as distressed as her faithful dog.

"Papa venez vit," she pleaded, pulling on his arm.

Her father followed her to the boat where she thrust a lantern into his hand and motioned wildly at the body of a man lying among the fish.

**

* * *

FRENCH TRANSLATIONS (God this took forever) **

Henri, où est Papa?...Henry, where is Papa?

Il est derrière la maison …He's behind the house.

Très bien Henri, merci…Very good Henry, thanks.

Papa, je trouve beaucoup des fruits après la tempête, mais qui va aller récupérer les filets?...Papa, I found a lot of fruit after the storm but who is going to get the nets?

Je suis très occupé aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu veux prendre le bateau?...I am very busy today. Do you want to take the boat?

Oui Papa, merci beaucoup…Yes Papa, thank you so much.

N'oublie pas étudier ton anglais, Océane …Don't forget to study your English, Océane.

Voila une autre coquille pour tu Henri. Aider ton père quand je suis sort …Here is another shell for you Henry. Help your father while I'm out.

D'accord Océane…Okay Océane.

Elan, venez à moi…Elan, come to me.

Mon Dieu Elan, qu'est-ce que c'est?...My God Elan, what is this?

Elan, venez à moi maintenant…Elan, come to me now.

Venez maintenant...Come now.

Répétez s'il vous plait… Again please.

Papa, venez vit…Papa come quick.

**Elan means spirited and confident. Océane, well you can guess right? Yes this will be a JackOC, don't know why I didn't put this at the top. Hope you liked. I for one love writing in French so please give me a reason to continue. Not like you can stop me. :D**


	2. Awake

**Found At Sea**

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering I am going to have Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa in thsi, as they were going to search for Jack. This is not, however,being written with any knowledge of POTC 3. It's an alternative I guess. Or what could have happened.**

**Chapter Two: Awake**

Océane hovered outside the curtain her father had hung in a corner or their small common room. Henri held onto Elan, who was just as anxious as her mistress. The reason Claude had put up the curtain was to offer the stranger privacy when he woke up and at the present moment to shield his daughter from things she was not supposed to see until she was married. The man had many wounds and was wet to the bone; both conditions required him to be undressed.

"Océane, apportez moi plus d'eau de la cheminée."

She quickly brought the water to the edge of the curtain and resumed her hovering. After a few minutes he spoke to her again.

"Océane, you are not helping him. I am doing all I can. Please find something to do," he instructed in his heavy French accent.

"Yes Papa."

She lit a lantern, took Elan from Henri and went out back. She sat at the base of a palm tree and hugged her knees. Elan, sensing her mistress's distress forgot her interest in the visitor, and licked her face. Océane patted her, telling her what a good dog she had been today and thanking her for finding the unfortunate sailor. She heard the door close and looked up to see Henri coming towards.

"Es-tu aller bien?" he asked slowly.

"Je suis inquiet pour le marin," she said, motioning to the house.

"Papa va aider lui."

"Je sais."

He sat down and leaned against her.

"Es-tu fatigue Henri?"

"Oui Océane."

She lifted him up and carried him inside, putting him to bed and crawling in next to him.

"Je vais raconteur un histoire de la mer."

Henri was fast asleep by the time she finished her story, one of his small hands holding one of hers tightly. He missed his mother and Océane was glad she could be there for him. She returned to the common area finding the lamps put out and the fire burning low. She added some driftwood to the fire and curled up on the rug next to the curtain in the corner.

* * *

Océane woke when something persisted in pulling her hand. She couldn't see much; it was still dark and the fire had died down to a few coals. She reached out and grabbed what had her hand. It was another hand. Océane sat up in surprise, the other hand falling to the floor. When she thought about what had just happened she realized that it had been the sailor gripping her hand. She cautiously peered behind the curtain and saw his silhouette lying motionless, his arm extending upward towards the spot where hers had been.

Océane moved his arm back and crawled behind the curtain. His wounds were treated and his wet clothes hung near the fire. He was wrapped in many blankets and his breathing was normal.

"You were having a dream," she whispered to him before getting up and adding more wood to the dying fire. Then she went into the other room and climbed into bed next to Henri and Elan, quickly falling asleep again.

* * *

The man opened his eyes. It was dark and warm. Nothing like the place he had been. He coughed up a bit of water and tried to roll over but he was wrapped tightly in many blankets. _That's strange_, he thought loosening the blankets. There was a warm glow coming from beyond a curtain, which he pulled aside. The glow came from a fireplace. He was in the common room of a house. He could hear the waves crashing and the wind blowing; he was near the sea. In a fisherman's house probably.

He tried to sit up but found it painful and difficult to do so. He lay back down resigned to sleeping again. As he drifted into unconsciousness he heard the whine of a dog and beautiful voice still drowsy with sleep saying words to the dog he did not understand.

* * *

"Elan, fermer ta bouche, chien bruyant."

Elan kept whining.

"D'accord, je t'entend," Océane said sleepily, getting out of bed. Dogs needed things at the most unseemly hours of the morning and she would never forgive them for that. She pulled on a dressing gown over her nightclothes and took Elan out for a walk. Elan ran happily about, completely forgetting yesterday's events. After relieving herself somewhere among the palm trees she happily brought Océane a dead fish and went off to chase a colorful bird. Océane stood at the back door waiting for her to come back. It was a beautiful morning and from the looks of the fish there had been another storm that night.

When Océane let Elan back in the house she ran straight back into the bedroom and lay down next to Henri. Océane rolled her eyes and went to check the fire. She added more driftwood and looked in on the man, who still slept. She felt his clothes, which were dry by now, and took them down. She sat with them in her lap next to her sewing basket and began mending them. They were full of little rips and a few big gashes, as well as fraying on many of the edges. She sat by the fire mending clothes until she heard Henri getting up. She set the clothes aside and went to fix them breakfast. Her father came downstairs shortly after Henri had sat down at the table.

"Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi aujourd'hui Henri?" he asked.

Henri nodded eagerly, mouth full of breakfast.

"You can clean and salt the fish, can't you Océane?"

"Yes Papa."

"Good. Finissez ton petit dejeuner Henri et mettez ton manteau. Ce fait frais ce matin."

"Pouvons-nous apporter Elan?"

"Non. Elan va rester avec Océane aujourd'hui."

Henri and his father finished their breakfast and gathered the nets they needed for the day.

Henri was learning his father's trade well but he didn't get to go out with him that often. Claude told him that there were much more important parts of fishing than going out on the sea everyday. Océane got to help him with that the most. But not today.

Océane tidied up the kitchen, got dressed and then went out back to where the fish were waiting in a barrel of sea water. It was smelly work, cleaning a barrel of fish but the sun was not too hot and Elan was glad to keep her company. She chased things and played with the fish heads Océane threw to her, keeping her mistress's spirits high.

In the early afternoon clouds rolled in off the ocean and it began to rain. Océane took the cleaned fish to the newly repaired smoke house and packed them in salt. Unless her father knew he was going be sailing to a market he didn't sell fresh fish. They lived too far away from any large ports for it to be profitable. But smoked fish and salted fish could be packed and kept in barrels until they were sold. She dumped the barrel of fish guts off the dock, into the sea for the creatures' enjoyment.

Once back inside she added more wood to the fire and checked on the sleeping sailor. After cleaning her hands she finished mending his clothes and went about the house doing various chores that needed attention, singing the song her mother had sung to her as a child. Elan followed her around the house, sniffing at the things she cleaned.

* * *

The sailor woke up feeling much better, better enough to sit up and stretch his sore arms. He was sore everywhere really. The room was warm and he heard the beautiful voice again, singing this time, but still in words he could not understand.

He sat for a while, testing his strength with various exercises, before standing himself up and bracing himself on the fireplace. He felt the sudden need for water and stumbled from behind the curtain, finding himself in the room he had observed the last time he woke. He followed the sound of the singing and found himself face to face with the beautiful owner of the beautiful voice, who stared at him a moment before turning bright red and running from the room. He then realized that his blankets had slipped almost completely off.

"Oh," he said hoarsely, pulling them back up around his shoulders.

"Est-ce que je peux regarder?" the voice asked nervously.

"Er, what?"

"Can I look?"

"Oh, yes."

A head appeared around the doorframe, followed by an excited dog and then the rest of the girl, who was still a little shaken. She motioned to a chair and then pulled the dog out of the room, where he could hear it protesting. His leg muscles ached with the effort of walking as he sat in the chair.

The girl who returned was a completely different person. She looked relieved and worried and started babbling in a language he didn't understand. She put her hand to his brow and got him some water and some bread and fish. Finally she sat down herself and watched him waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you said."

She blushed again, looking embarrassed.

"I am sorry," she said, her voice heavy with a French accent.

He took a drink of the water and cleared his throat. "Oh. You're French."

"Yes. My father wants me to improve my English but I do not get many chances. You should not be walking; you probably do not have strength yet. Would you like to lie back down?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be good."

She got up and helped him back to the bed in the common room. She brought him the water, fish and bread and sat with him in the corner while he ate.

"Would you like more to eat?" she asked when he had finished.

"No. I'm good for now. Can you tell me where I am?"

"In our house on an...island in the Caribbean. That is all I can say."

"Doesn't this island have a name?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Ah."

She sat in silence, staring at him. Elan whined in the background.

"Er, any reason why you're staring at me?"

"What are you called?"

"Jack Sparrow, formerly captain of the Black Pearl. Who are you?"

"Océane."

"That's very beautiful."

Océane blushed again.

"You blush easily."

"I do not understand your meaning."

Jack racked his brain for the right word. "Rougir," he finally said.

She looked puzzled for a moment before blushing again. "I do not think it has ever come up before."

"Well then I shall try to avoid making it happen in the future. But for now, dear sweet Océane, I think I'll have some more sleep," he said, lying back.

"Good night," she said, getting up and pulling the curtain.

**

* * *

FRENCH TRANSLATIONS**

Océane, apportez moi plus d'eau de la cheminée…Océane, bring me more water from the fire.

Es-tu aller bien?...Are you okay?

Je suis inquiet pour le marin…I am worried for the sailor.

Papa va aider lui…Papa is going to help him.

Je sais…I know.

Es-tu fatigue Henri?...Are you tired Henry ?

Oui Océane…Yes Océane.

Je vais raconteur un histoire de la mer…I'll tell you a tale of the sea.

Elan, fermer ta bouche, chien bruyant…Elan, shut your mouth, noisy dog.

D'accord, je t'entends…Okay, I hear you.

Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi aujourd'hui Henri?...Do you want to come with me today Henry?

Finissez ton petit dejeuner Henri et mettez ton manteau. Ce fait frais ce matin...Finish your breakfast Henry and put on your coat. It's chilly this morning.

Pouvons-nous apporter Elan?...Can we bring Elan?

Non. Elan va rester avec Océane aujourd'hui…No. Elan is going to stay with Océane today.

Est-ce que je peux regarder?...Can I look?

Je ne sais pas...I don't know.

Rougir...To blush.


	3. Jack Sparrow

**Chapter Three: Jack Sparrow**

"Il s'est réveillé Papa. Il s'appelle Jack," Océane told her father excitedly when he and Henri returned that evening.

"Was he well when he woke?" he asked, encouraging her use of English.

"Yes. I gave him food and water. He sleeps again."

"Anything else?"

"He asked where he was and I did not know what to tell him."

"I have a chart with this island marked on it somewhere. I will find it for him tomorrow. How did the cleaning go?"

"I worked until the rain started. Then I packed the fish in salt and came in the house."

"Did you fill the barrel?"

"Almost."

"Good," he said, walking through the house and exiting to check the fish himself.

"Est-ce que tu t'amuses Henri?" she asked her brother.

"Oui. Beaucoup d'amusement. J'ai attrapé un grand poisson," he said proudly, indicating the size with his hands.

"Bien fait Henri. Est-ce que tu peux dire 'fish'? C'est poisson en anglais."

"Fish," he said tentatively, the new word clumsy in his mouth.

"Très bien. Veux-tu aider moi préparer le dîner?"

He nodded and joined her in the kitchen.

RULER

Jack was vaguely aware of Océane's voice, but that was all that held his attention. She was speaking in her beautiful French again and he caught the words 'la mer' a lot, leading him to guess she was telling a sailor's tale to someone. The story even sounded familiar to him, he realized as he listened, but he couldn't quite place it. Her voice carried the mood of the tale though, and it was as good as words. But soon she was finished and he drifted to sleep once again.

RULER

Océane woke with a start when Henri pulled at her hair in his sleep.

"Maman," he said in his sleep.

"Non Henri, c'est Océane," she told him, unwrapping his fingers from her hair. He rolled over, grabbing at Elan. "Pauvre Henri," she whispered, stroking his hair.

Océane got out of bed, added wood to the fire and checked on Jack, who was still sleeping. She sat next to him, watching him sleep in the firelight. Jack was bandaged in many places and scarred in still many others. In his sleep he moved his arm and Océane saw an odd shaped scar. Curiosity overcoming her manners, she picked up his forearm and looked closer. Her eyes widened as she recognized the pirate brand, tracing it with her fingers.

"Vous êtes un pirate," she said in astonishment, still looking at the branded 'P'.

Jack's arm moved and he grabbed her wrist.

"Lâchez-moi!" she said, alarmed. He released her and looked around, finding her surprised face in the dark.

"Oh, sorry luv," he said, pushing himself up on his elbows. "What were ye doin' with my arm?"

If the light had been better Jack would have seen Océane blush, but he probably guessed she did anyway.

"I am not sure."

"Were you sleepwalking?"

"No. I noticed your scars when I added wood to the fire. I was curious and I am sorry." She leaned closer to him. "You are a pirate," she whispered, affronted. "Why did you not say so before?"

"Ah, well it's not something one usually points out to complete strangers. But I'm not a bad pirate luv, and I certainly don't want to hurt you."

Océane still looked wary. "Why do you call me that?"

He shrugged.

"How do I trust you Jack?"

"You saved my life. I am in your debt and swear not to harm you nor steal anything from you. Is that enough?"

"Yes."

"Could ye tell me that tale you told earlier? It was very beautiful."

"I am sorry. I do not know it all in English. It would be no good," she said sadly.

"In French then, if it's no trouble. I don't want to keep you up."

"Ce n'est pas un problème."

"Which tale is it, before you start?"

"It is Henri's favorite. The legend of Davy Jones and Calypso."

Jack paled, but Océane did not notice in the dim firelight. Still he did not discourage her from recounting it for him.

RULER

Océane's enchanting storytelling and beautiful voice had made Jack forget all about the subject of the story.

"Did you understand?" she asked when she had finished.

"Mostly. That was beautiful luv, thank you much. But I could use some sleep now. Maybe you could show me the island in the morning," he said, slipping into dreamland.

RULER

Océane woke to Elan licking her face and wagging her tail.

"Chaque matin, Elan?" she said, sitting up. She was a little stiff, having fallen asleep on the floor next to Jack but with her dog's persistent licking she managed to get up and take her outside.

When she returned Henri was awake and she played with him until Claude came downstairs. He handed her the sea chart he had told her about.

"Show him this."

"Yes Papa. Are you taking the boat out again?"

"Aye. Restez avec Henri aujourd'hui. You should probably change Jack's bandages. You know where I keep the balm and the bandages. Heat water to wash the wounds."

"Okay. He would like to see the island."

"Just be careful. And keep your brother with you of course," he said, getting up from the table. "I'll be back this evening."

"Henri, venez avec moi. Je veux rencontrer quelqu'un," Océane said, getting up from the table and taking Henri's hand. She led him into the common room. "Attendez ici."

She knelt next to the curtain and pulled it aside. Shaking his shoulder she whispered, "Jack. Jack wake up. I want you to meet someone."

"What?" he said, blinking his eyes and yawning.

"I want you to meet Henri. Henri, venez ici. He only speaks French Jack."

Henri poked his head around the curtain cautiously.

"C'est d'accord," she said, offering him her hand and sitting him on her lap when he came. "Je te veux rencontrer Jack, Henri."

"Bon matin monsieur," Henri said quietly.

"Jack, this is Henri."

"Bonjour Henri. Is he your son?"

"Goodness no, he is my younger brother. He is five years. Henri, allez et jouez avec tes coquilles. Je vais changer les bandages de Jack maintenant. Après ça, nous allons marcher la plage, d'accord?"

"Oui Océane," he said, getting up and leaving the room.

"I gather you're going to change my bandages." he said.

"Yes. I will come right back."

She returned with the balm and the bandages her father had mentioned and took the kettle from the fireplace.

"Can you sit up?"

"Aye."

"There are many bandages. Do you have…I don't know how to say…as-tu beaucoup de douleur?"

"What's that last word?"

"Pain."

"Aye, but it's gettin' better. Out of curiosity, where're me clothes?"

"They were hanging to dry but I mended them. The other things you had on you are with them."

"Great, tell me, was there a compass among those things?"

"I will look," she said, getting up and looking through the small pile of clothes. She found a small black compass and took it to him.

"Is this it?"

"Aye. That's it."

Océane changed his bandages while Jack fiddled with the compass. Some of the cuts were very nasty, lacerated and beginning to ooze. She cleaned those vigorously, getting more than a few yelps.

"If I do not they will get infected. What did this to you?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you luv. I don't believe it meself sometimes."

"Please."

"The Kraken. The sea beast Davy Jones commands."

Océane's eyes widened. "The Kraken? How did you escape?"

"Beast what eats ships is gonna have lots of barrels of gunpowder in its belly, not to mention cannons."

"You used cannons to kill it?"

"From the inside, yes."

She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Please don't stare luv, you do that a lot y'know."

"I am sorry," she said blushing and picking up another bandage.

When all the wounds were redressed Océane gave Jack his clothes and helped him stand.

"Can you dress yourself?"

"I think I can manage."

Océane pulled the curtain.

"Do you still want to see the island?"

"Course I do. Is there a red bandana out there?"

She handed it to him.

"Many thanks," he said, pulling aside the curtain and taking a few slow steps. "I feel a bit dizzy."

"Lean on my shoulder. You need to use your legs. The wounds need circulation to heal."

When they stepped outside Henri came running to her, wanting to show off his sand castle. Elan barked excitedly and jumped up on Jack.

"En bas Elan."

Henri had to restrain her.

"Est-ce que tu veux jouer plus, Henri?"

"Oui."

"D'accord, restez près de la maison."

RULER

She and Jack walked down the beach. Once he was out in the open air he didn't seem to have as much trouble moving and quickly regained full balance, although, he did seem much less at home on land. They came across a piece of the hull Océane had seen floating in the water days before. Jack picked it up and looked at it, sadness visible in his eyes. He did not put it back down.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Océane asked, hoping to get his mind off what had previously been his beloved ship.

"All of it?"

"Yes. I am interested."

Jack recounted how he had sold his soul to Davy Jones to raise the Pearl from the depths. How he had come upon the compass, which showed you what you wanted, and how he had been mutinied by Barbossa and his crew. How he had spent years trying to get back his ship and how he met William Turner and Elizabeth Swann and how he had been caught by the Royal Navy only to escape the next day. He told her of the curse and the adventure that had revolved around it which ended in the breaking of the curse, the death of Barbossa and Jack being taken back to Port Royal to hang; only he had given Commodore Norrington the slip once more and had been reunited with his precious Pearl. Many months after that he had decided to go after the chest where Davy Jones kept his heart, hoping to cheat him out of the bargain. He was eventually joined by Will, Elizabeth and a disgraced Norrington in attempt to recover the heart in the chest. He succeeded but the heart disappeared from the jar he had put it in and led ultimately to the attack of the Kraken, his near death and the destruction of his ship. Océane felt there were parts of the story he was leaving out so she did not press him for many details.

"What happened to the heart?"

"Well I'm not for certain but Norrington ran off into the jungle with the chest so he probably took it, the sod."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Not sure but I do want to see that chart your father has. The compass can show me where I want to go. But I suppose Tortuga would be a place to start. Or I could go to Tia Dalma, see what she can tell me."

"Do you think Jones knows you killed his creature?"

"Probably does but it can't get me now."

He took out the compass, studied it, looking puzzled and gave it a shake. "This won't be of any help," he said, putting it away.

"Would you like to see my father's chart?"

"Aye, luv. And something to eat'd be nice too."

**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS**

Il s'est réveillé Papa. Il s'appelle Jack…He woke up Papa. His name is Jack.

Est-ce que tu t'amuses Henri?...Did you have fun Henry?

Oui. Beaucoup d'amusement. J'ai attrapé un grand poisson…Yes. Lots of fun. I caught a big fish.

Bien fait Henri. Est-ce que tu peux dire 'fish'? C'est poisson en anglais…Well done Henry. Can you say 'fish'? That's fish in English.

Très bien. Veux-tu aider moi préparer le dîner?...Very good. Do you want to help me prepare dinner?

La mer…The sea.

Maman…Mama

Non Henri, c'est Océane…No Henry, it's Océane.

Pauvre Henri…Poor Henry.

Vous êtes un pirate…You're a pirate.

Lâchez-moi!...Let me go!

Ce n'est pas un problème…It's no problem.

Chaque matin, Elan?...Every morning Elan?

Restez avec Henri aujourd'hui…Stay with Henry today.

Henri, venez avec moi. Je veux rencontrer quelqu'un…Henry, come with me. I want you to meet someone.

Attendez ici…Wait here.

C'est d'accord…It's okay.

Je te veux rencontrer Jack, Henri…I want you to meet Jack, Henry.

Bon matin monsieur…Good morning sir.

Bonjour Henri…Hello Henry

Henri, allez et jouez avec tes coquilles. Je vais changer les bandages de Jack maintenant. Après ça, nous allons marcher la plage, d'accord?...Henry, go and play with your shells. I am going to change Jack's bandages now. After that we are going to walk the beach, okay?

Oui, Océane…Yes, Océane.

As-tu beaucoup de douleur?...Do you have a lot of pain? Or are you in a lot of pain.

En bas Elan…Down Elan.

Est-ce que tu veux jouer plus, Henri?...Do you want to play more Henry?

Oui…Yes.

D'accord, restez près de la maison…Okay, stay near the house.


	4. Down and Out

**Found At Sea **

**A/N:Short chapter, no French but some news of the other characters. Still not sure what to do about Beckett, Norrington and the Navy peeps. **

**Chapter Four: Down and Out**

Will, Elizabeth and the remaining members of the crew of the Black Pearl sat glumly in the Faithful Bride in Tortuga. Tia Dalma had told them how to find a fisherman willing to take them to Tortuga and that Tortuga was the place to start their journey. Barbossa was off somewhere, supposedly finding them a ship. Will was avoiding Elizabeth's glances and the shipless crew found comfort in their rum.

"Will, nothing happened."

"What did I see then?"

"I chained him to the mast so we could escape. I'm mourning the loss of a friend, not a lover. I still want to marry you," Elizabeth said

Will said nothing. Elizabeth looked heartbroken.

Barbossa returned to the group, many heads turning as he came.

"I've bad news. We don't have enough to buy a ship, obviously. We could join a crew, hoping that we'd sail the direction we need to go, but no crew here would take a lady. So the only option open is to stay here and do some honest pirating. We'll think of something. Still don't know why I'm doin' this for you lot, he did kill me."

Some of the crew grumbled and Elizabeth looked near tears.

Barbossa sighed. "Alright, Gibbs and you two swabs go out and look for something promising," he said, a tone of finality in his voice. Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti silently got up and left the tavern.

"Why is it, Miss Swann, that we can't go to Port Royal and get some money from your dear old father?" he asked when they had left.

"I'm wanted for conspiring with pirates, so is Will. Beckett would hang us if we went back."

Jack the monkey sprang up onto Barbossa's shoulder, clutching some coins in his paws. "Clever thief," Barbossa said, taking the coins.

"Did Tia Dalma say anything else?" Will asked.

"She said Tortuga was the place where we'd have a stroke of luck and so to start in Tortuga. There's no other place that could be confused as Tortuga, so we have to be on the right track. She could have been a bit more helpful though."

* * *

An hour later the only progress made was the Pintel and Ragetti had tricked a hapless captain into thinking Ragetti was part of his crew that had lost his eye. They got their hundred pieces of eight but had to sneak off when some of the crew noticed the trick. The former crew of the Pearl, tired and beaten, put up in cheap lodgings hoping for the stroke of luck foretold by Tia Dalma. 


	5. Opportunities

**Found At Sea**

**Chapter Five: Opportunities**

"Henri, finissez ton joue," Océane said, as she and Jack walked back towards the house.

The stiffness in his legs was gone now and he barely showed signs of injury, although the bandages said otherwise. Océane retrieved the map her father had found for her and got Jack a compass that definitely pointed north. They sat at the table, Jack pouring over the map, Océane watching curiously; she had rarely been off the island.

"Is your father's boat up for long journeys?"

"He takes it to these ports," she pointed to the ports on the map "to sell fish and get what we need. I think she could sail farther, but we have not tried. You can ask him tonight. You may want to wrap something around that brand, just for safety. I do not know how he will react."

"Turning against the old man?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Of course not. I just want to help you. I can't stay on this island forever."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I am coming with you."

Jack laughed. "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious. I can sail, and you owe me, you said so yourself."

"Only if your father allows it. I'll not be charged with kidnapping and the like."

"Thank you. Where is this Tia Dalma you spoke of?"

* * *

"Please Papa. I will be a good girl. And when this is over and done with I will come back here and help you, or I will go out and find a husband, whatever pleases you."

Her father, frowned, in deep thought. Océane had presented a good case, clever girl, and he had no doubt that she would enjoy herself and be a good girl. The sailor, Jack, seemed to have good intentions, to locate some friends and acquire a new ship. He, Claude, would sail them to the necessary port and then take the boat back. It would give Océane her taste for the sea that was for sure and Henri would enjoy the trip. He sighed.

"You may go."

"Thank you Papa," she said, hugging him.

"Make preparations and we can leave in the morning. Jack knows where he needs to go?"

"Yes. Your chart was very helpful," Océane said going into the next room. "He says I can go, we leave in the morning."

"Wonderful luv. First to Tia's then to Tortuga. I know a semi respectable bloke there who keeps an eye on some gold for me, like a banker I suppose. Should be plenty enough to get a ship with. Then I want to find those blasted Turners, well not Turners yet but I'm sure they soon will be. Don't know what I'll do when I find them but I certainly have a bone to pick with Elizabeth."

Océane didn't comment on this, she just ran about the house grabbing what she wanted to take and cramming it into an oilskin bag. Henri and Claude emptied the boat of fish and packed them in salt; it would be a few days before they returned.

"Où allons-nous Papa?" Henri asked as he helped his father hurried prepare to leave.

"Je ne sais pas Henri. Demandez à Jack."

* * *

"Je ne peux pas dormer, Océane. Racontez-moi un historie de la mer," Henri asked.

"L'histoire de Davy Jones?"

"Oui."

Océane told Henri is favorite bedtime story, the same legend she told him almost every night, and the enchanting words lulled him quickly to sleep.

"That is the third time I've heard you tell that tale. You really do have quite the knack for story-telling, and the voice to match," Jack said from the doorway.

"It is nothing really," she said tucking Henri in and blushing as she stood. "Just a motherless boy's comfort. I doubt he would ever sleep were it not for my stories. Do you need something?"

"Just listening to a story luv."

"Would you like to hear more? I know many."

"Aye, that'd be nice. I can't sleep much either."

They sat on the floor near the fire and Océane spun tales of ghost ships, mermaids and sirens, islands floating in the sky, and the magic of conch shells. She was confident enough now to tell them in English too.

"Any man unfortunate enough to lay eyes on the fair sirens went mad with love, a fate which led—."

Jack leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked, blushing.

"I've found me a fair siren and I've fallen in love with her."

"Jack I—."

He kissed her again, with a little more fervor, and she kissed him back.

"Jack I…I won't do anything more than kiss you," she said breathlessly.

"Mmm 's alright by me just now," he said.

With all the kissing that followed, Océane was very glad she had gotten Henri to go to sleep. Jack felt the same way.

**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS**

Henri, finissez ton joue…Henry, finish your game.

Où allons-nous Papa?...Where are we going Papa?

Je ne sais pas Henri. Demandez à Jack…I don't know Henry. Ask Jack.

Je ne peux pas dormer, Océane. Racontez-moi un historie de la mer…I can't sleep, Océane. Tell me a tale of the sea.

L'histoire de Davy Jones?...The tale of Davy Jones?

Oui…Yes.

**A/N: Jack love! Hope you like it so far. And I hope you like where I go from here even more, I have some ideas that I like very, very much. Thanks for all the reviews too!**


	6. Tia Dalma

**Found At Sea**

**A/N: Short chapter again, sorry.**

**Chapter Six: Tia Dalma**

"Go away Elan," Océane groaned as Elan licked her face. Elan whined and licked her again. "Je t'entend," she said, getting up. Sleeping on a hard floor was very uncomfortable, no matter how many pirates slept next to you.

Elan ran happily down the beach when Océane opened the door for her. She chased crabs and proudly brought Océane a piece of what she now knew to be the hull of the Black Pearl.

"Silly dog. Do you know that we will be sailing today? You like sailing though, don't you?" Océane said to her. Elan barked in response. "Venez à moi, Elan," she said, walking back to the house.

* * *

Henri stood excitedly at the bow of the small fishing boat as it tore through the waves. Departure had been very quick and they were making good time with the tide. Claude was at the tiller and Jack and Océane sat together, looking at the map and calming Elan who was beside herself with either excitement or fear.

"C'est d'accord Elan, c'est d'accord," Océane said, petting her. "Henri, jouez avec Elan, s'il vous plait."

For the safety of the little boat Claude went from island to island instead of anchoring at sea each night. Three days after they set out the fishing boat, named Suzette after Océane and Henri's mother, came upon a place familiar to Jack.

"You want to sail up the river, Mr. Sparrow?" Claude asked.

"Aye, that's where I need to go."

"Up river it is."

* * *

The farther up the river they traveled the more Océane's sense of foreboding deepened. She had listened to Jack's account of Tia Dalma and knew what to expect but it was dark and creepy on this river. She drew her coat around her and moved closer to Jack. Elan whined, sharing her feelings.

"Don't worry, luv. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Gave me this compass she did."

The sail stopped catching the wind and they had to row the rest of the way. A hut built up on stilts came into view around a bend in the river.

"That one," Jack said, directing Claude in the rowing. Suzette drew up alongside a small jetty and Jack helped Océane out. "Stay with the boat and keep the dog quiet," he said.

"Silencieux, Elan," Océane commanded, patting her on the head.

Jack helped her up the ladder and quietly pushed the door to the hut open. The woman crouched over a table looked up and her eyes widened. She put down the feathers in her hands and stood, coming towards them disbelieving.

"Jack Sparrow," she said in a heavy Jamaican accent "We thought you were dead."

"So did I, Tia m'dear. But the Kraken should've known better than to take down Jack Sparrow and the Pearl. Gave 'im a taste of cannon fire."

She looked at him as if she highly doubted that. He put his hands up in defense, moving into the hut more, Océane following him closely trying not to be noticed. But she did not escape Tia Dalma's scrutiny.

"Who is this then?" she asked, motioning for Océane to come closer.

"S'alright luv, she won't bite," Jack said, taking her hand and leading her forward.

A second look of disbelief came over the witch's face. "It is you."

Océane and Jack looked quite bemused at this new occurrence.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Jack Sparrow, you do seem to keep interesting company don't you?"

"I've no idea what you mean."

Tia Dalma returned to her table where she rummaged around and finally picked up a small object.

"Do ye recognize this?" she asked Océane, holding out a tarnished silver locket

**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS**

Je t'entends…I hear you.

Venez à moi, Elan...Come to me, Elan.

C'est d'accord Elan, c'est d'accord…It's okay Elan, it's okay.

Henri, jouez avec Elan, s'il vous plait...Henry, play with Elan please.

Silencieux, Elan...Silence, Elan.


	7. Calypso

**Found At Sea**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. In your reviewing if you could answer a question for me I'd really appreciate it. My brother doesn't understand about fanfiction and I can't seem to explain it to him. Why do you like to read/write fanfiction?**

**Chapter Seven: Calypso**

Jack's eyes widened as he watched Océane reach for the locket, entranced by the memory of it.

"You do remember then," Tia Dalma said.

Océane nodded, opening the locket and winding the music box inside up. Tears came to her eyes as the music played.

Jack went to Tia Dalma's side and whispered in her ear, "Just what exactly is going on?"

"She is Calypso, trapped in human form. After Jones cut out his heart, she was angry and the seas raged for many years. The Pirate Brethren tricked her and put her under an enchantment to calm the seas. Where did you find her?"

"Truth be told luv, she found me. Floatin' amongst the wreckage of the Pearl off her little island. Nursed me back to health. A right beauty too."

"That she is. But you must be careful now that she remembers herself. Do not cross her or it will be worse for you than if Jones's beast had got hold of you. Now come, what is it you came to see me for?"

"Ah, right. I'd like to know where the remains of my crew and the two lovebirds got to. And if you could point me in the right direction of finding a new ship, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Your crew, including Mr. Turner and Ms. Swann came here after the Pearl went down. I sent them to Tortuga with a captain and they are going after you, though you don't need it now. As for a ship, I know you have money in Tortuga, and in Tortuga is where you'll find a good deal on a ship, as well as the remains of your loyal crew."

"You uh, spoke of a captain?"

"I did."

"His name?"

"You know of him. A man named Barbossa."

Jack paled. "Did you...what!"

"Aye, Hector Barbossa."

"I shot him. I saw him die."

"'Twas in everyone's best interest that I brought him back. The monkey you gave me helped too."

"You never cease to bring me trouble do you?"

"Take it to heart that he set out with the rest of them to rescue you."

Jack scoffed and turned to look at Océane who was sitting on the floor, locket still cradled in her hands, eyes closed. She looked peaceful but Jack was sure that on the inside she was a writhing tangle of emotions. He crouched down next to her and lightly touched her arm.

"You alright luv?" he asked.

"Je désire naviguer. Trouvez un navire pour nous," Océane said with a commanding air.

"Aye luv. We're headed for Tortuga next. Tia tells me we'll find a ship and a crew there," Jack told her, now wary of the change that had come over her. "What shall I tell your father?"

She said nothing but stood, putting the locket around her neck. Tia Dalma took her hands and spoke words to her that Jack could not understand. _More likely than not they were some words of caution given in one of her crazy riddles_, he thought. _But then, she probably knows you shouldn't mess with the goddess of the seas._ With that she turned and left the hut, Jack close behind her.

"Make all haste to Tortuga, Monsieur," Jack said as they got back into the boat.

Océane sat at the bow looking down into the water.

"Is she okay Mr. Sparrow?" Claude asked.

"Aye she's fine."

"She seems changed."

"Oh, that she is, make no mistake, but I can't really explain it. Sorry mate."

Henri looked troubled at the difference in his beloved older sister.

"Océane?"

"Venez ici Henri," she said, letting him sit on her lap.

"Es-tu aller bien, Océane?"

"Oui, je vais bien Henri. Est-ce que tu veux entendre un histoire?"

* * *

The small sail caught the wind and the boat sped up, cutting through the water and making good time. Henri was much calmer out on the open ocean and he soon stood at the stern watching fish in their wake. Océane still sat near the bow, hand trailing in the water, seeming to call the dolphins closer to the boat. Jack watched in amazement as one swam right up to them and let her touch it. Soon a whole pod was jumping through the water along side Suzette. Henri stared in awe at the dolphins. Océane looked as though she wanted nothing more than jump over the side to swim with them. _Which,_ Jack thought, _she could easily do._

"Océane, are you feeling okay?" he father asked, still worried.

"Oh yes Papa, I'm fine," she replied dreamily.

They met no bad weather or slow winds on their voyage and reached Tortuga by the next evening. Jack had the sneaking suspicion that Océane was keeping the weather fair and the winds strong but he didn't bring it up.

* * *

As Claude finalized his sale of fish with a man at the docks Océane came up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Papa, I cannot tell you when I will return, just that it will not be for a long while. I must be with the sea. I must do it. I promise to see you again someday. Take care of Henri and Elan for me," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as partir Océane?" Henri asked, tears in his eyes.

"Je dois Henri, je suis désolée que je dois te partir. Savez je t'aime," she told him, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead.

"Remember to tell him those stories Papa. He needs them."

He nodded, sad to be losing her but understanding that she really couldn't stay on the island forever. She waved to him and Henri as the small boat cast off and sailed out of the harbor.

"I hope Henri is alright without me," she said forlornly to Jack.

"I expect he will be. Your father is a good man and that dog is a clever creature, together they'll manage."

Jack had visited his friend who kept money for him and used said money to purchase a beautiful three-masted, eighteen gun sloop, fast and fully outfitted. Star of the Sea. Jack liked her but she was nothing to his Pearl. She was, however, very fitting to her, at the moment, one and only passenger.

"Stay close to me luv, Tortuga's not the safest place 'n the world."

"I'm not a helpless young girl Jack."

"Aye, that you're not. All the same, stay close. We've people to find and not all of them friendly."

**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS**

Je désire naviguer. Trouvez un navire pour nous...I want to sail. Find us a ship.

Venez ici, Henri…Come here, Henry.

Es-tu aller bien, Océane?...Are you okay Océane?

Oui, je vais bien Henri. Est-ce que tu veux entendre un histoire?...Yes, I'm fine Henry. Do you want to hear a story?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as partir Océane?...Why do you have to leave Océane?

Je dois Henri, je suis désolée que je dois te partir. Savez je t'aime...I must Henry, I'm sorry that I must leave you. Know that I love you.


	8. Reunited

**Found At Sea**

**A/N: I get to start the action soon. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Reunited**

The luckless, and shipless, former crew of the Pearl had been in Tortuga for four days without much change in their situation. Will had won some money dueling and the monkey continued to steal some coins here and there but their financial state was still relatively the same. The worst of it was they had started to hear news of attacks on pirate ships by the Flying Dutchman, which in itself wouldn't have been entirely surprising had it not been for the British flagship that accompanied it. Everyone now knew that Norrington hadn't been playing the hero when he ran off into the jungle with the chest; he had taken the heart for himself and it seemed he had reaped the spoils of the deed. Jack was needed more than ever and there was still no way to get a ship. Will and Elizabeth had at least reconciled their differences and were well on their way to getting married again, not that they could return to Port Royal and escape the noose.

"Will anything happen to Jack the longer he stays down there?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa.

"Not for awhile, no. He does have a hundred year debt to pay though, the...fresher he is the better I suppose."

She sighed in frustration, Will squeezed her hand. "We'll find a way, don't worry."

* * *

Jack and Océane had been to almost every tavern he frequented with no luck. He was beginning to get discouraged and from the looks of the storm clouds gathering out to sea, so was Océane. As they left yet another tavern he pointed them out to her.

"Erm, Océane, do you realize you're doing that?" he asked, pointing to the dark clouds in the distance.

"Oops," she said, blushing. "It's been a while." The clouds seemed to withdraw and were soon blown away.

"Aye, you'll remember yourself soon enough. Of course! They won't have much money; they'll have to stay somewhere cheap. No wonder I didn't check there. Come."

He led her to a dark, dirty establishment with grimy windows and grimy people loitering outside. There were sounds of gunshots and yelling inside, but that, he told her, was usual of any Tortuga tavern. Jack opened the door quickly and pulled Océane inside, ducking as a chair flew overhead. From an activity free corner he surveyed the room and sure enough, there were the sorry remains of his crew, the two love birds and _him_, Hector Barbossa. Jack made a face and checked his pistol was loaded; he wasn't taking any chances.

"That's them over there luv, but that man," he indicated Barbossa "is the one to watch out for. Mutinied me and took my ship."

"He won't be a problem Jack," she said with certainty.

"Whatever you say luv, still I'd feel better if you stay near me."

"I can take care of myself, I told you that."

"That's not the point luv. Follow me."

Jack wound quickly through the tables and stood before them before they knew what was going on.

"What's this? My loyal crew sittin' around in a tavern while I'm out there fighting Krakens?"

Gibbs spat his drink out in surprise. Pintel and Ragetti's jaws dropped. Cotton's parrot squawked while Cotton looked as though he'd seen a ghost. Will and Elizabeth looked both surprised and delighted and Barbossa looked mildly put out.

"Wha...Jack! How'd you...?" Gibbs sputtered.

"You didn't think that measly old Kraken'd be the end of Jack Sparrow, did ye?"

"I was hopin' it might've been," Barbossa grumbled.

"Well it wasn't," Jack said pulling his pistol out for good measure. "And you're looking a bit more alive than I would've liked. What's that all about then?"

Barbossa shrugged. "Tia Dalma did it. Not sure why myself."

"She's good for trouble isn't she?"

He nodded, watching Océane with an odd look in his eyes. Jack nudged him with his pistol. "Don't you get any ideas mate."

"Oh no. I know who she is Jack. How'd this come about?"

The rest of the crew looked bewildered. Jack gave Barbossa a look that said _Shut up you don't know what you're talking about _as the sky rumbled ominously.

"Er, how 'bout we leave this...modest establishment and go somewhere nicer?" Jack suggested, giving Océane a warning look, which she returned. He turned on his heel and led the way out of the tavern and towards the docks. The formerly captainless party scrambled to grab hats and what money they had been able to come by.

Jack and Océane were far ahead when they caught up.

"Jack, where are you going?" Will asked.

"To me ship lad, where else would I go?" Jack replied, coming to a stop in front of the Star of the Sea. Océane continued up the gangplank.

"How did you get a ship? We've been here four days and haven't found anything."

"Dear William, you don't think I keep all my gold on the Pearl do you? No I keep a sizeable amount here in Tortuga in case something happens, which something definitely has. Just enough, in fact, to purchase this beautiful sloop and outfit her. What do you think?"

"She's nothing to the Pearl," Barbossa said.

"Well yes, I know that. What did you expect me to do?"

"She's lovely Jack," Elizabeth said walking up the gangplank with the rest.

"Do we have a heading Jack?" Gibbs asked, glad to be back on a ship again.

Jack looked at Océane, who just nodded.

"Er, take her out to sea. We'll set a heading once we get a feel of how she handles. Barbossa, you're first mate and there's no use mutinying again, I doubt anyone here'd follow you," Jack said, entering his cabin.

Barbossa scowled and stood next to Gibbs at the helm, watching Océane near the bowsprit.

"If you don't mind me asking, _sir_, what's going on? Who is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing and I do mind you asking."


	9. The Redemption of James Norrington

**Found At Sea**

**Chapter Nine: The Redemption of James Norrington**

_Admiral James Norrington_

_2 July 1724_

_Much progress has been made in the short week I have been back in Port Royal. I have been made Admiral by Lord Beckett and currently sit writing this in the luxurious cabin onboard the HMS Adventure, my new command along with the Flying Dutchman. I am glad of the command of this ship as the men are very afraid of the Dutchman and want as little as possible to do with her. We have already taken three pirate vessels; the captured pirates having two choices: join the crew of the Dutchman and help us hunt down others or face the gallows upon return to Port Royal. Most choose the hundred years of servitude but we have had a few who refused. Either way all go quietly, which is a relief._

_I find that this work is no where near as engaging as hunting Sparrow and the Black Pearl, though happy I am to finally be rid of him. I suppose it was through my actions that he met his doom, my taking of the heart that is. It causes me great sorrow that Miss Swann was aboard the Pearl when she went down, but it could not have been avoided and she would have faced the gallows upon her return anyway. I know this is harsh, but it is true. Her father, consumed by grief as he is, has taken new initiative to stamp out piracy in the Caribbean. Her memorial service is on Monday._

_On a lighter note I am due to be married within the month. Upon my return to Port Royal, disgraced and bedraggled as I was, I found Christiana Bennett, daughter of the prosperous merchant Alexander Bennett and a good friend of mine, beside herself with worry and overjoyed at my safe return. I have always cared for her but I never thought she returned the feeling. Sometimes it is good to be mistaken. Her father is very happy she will finally be married, Christiana being the stubborn and free spirited type who will not marry just anyone. I am honored and elated that she accepted. _

_The lights of Port Royal gleam in the distance; I must end this entry here as I will be expected at the Bennett's for dinner soon after we arrive._

* * *

James Norrington knocked on the door of the Bennett's fine town house and was greeted by a very harassed looking butler.

"Thank goodness you're here sir," the butler said, taking his coat. "She's been badgering me all day."

"James!"

"Oh dear, brace yourself sir," the butler said, withdrawing himself.

A blur of cream satin skirts came hurtling towards him, and threw its arms around him. Christiana Bennett beamed up at him, cheeks flushed and lips painted to rival her red-gold hair. He gave her a mock stern look.

"You're absolutely shameless, aren't you Miss Bennett?" he said.

"Only because I know you like it, _Admiral_ Norrington," she teased. She let go of him after hearing a subtle cough she knew to be from her father. "I am sorry about my forwardness; I just get so worried when you go out after pirates."

"There are some benefits, if not the assurance of safety the assurance of treasure." He withdrew a teardrop cut sapphire on a gold chain from his pocket.

"Ooooh, it's beautiful," Christiana exclaimed, turning so he could put it around her neck.

"Now, let us join your family and hear of the wonders of the shipping industry," James said, not completely serious. Christiana stifled a laugh and took his arm. He acknowledged her frustration with society and she loved him for it.


	10. The Ocean

**Found At Sea**

**A/N: I'm glad all you reviewers out there like this so much. Thank you for all the positive reviews. Beckett's in the next chapter. I hope you all hate him as much as I do.**

**Chapter Ten: The Ocean**

There was a loud splash as something hit the water. Everyone on deck, save Gibbs who remained at the helm, ran to the side.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Look!"

Will was pointing to the swimming form of Océane.

"Gibbs, stop the ship—."

"Keep doing what you're doing Mr. Gibbs," Barbossa said.

Will turned on him. "Are you mad? She fell overboard, we have to get her. Jack would want us to and he's the captain, not you."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "I know very well who is captain and who is not, Turner. She's in no danger. And besides she didn't fall over, she jumped over."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"She'll come back when she wants to. Now back to work."

* * *

Océane dove under the water, reveling in the feel of it pressing down on her. She swam deeper and deeper, listening to the words of the water borne on the currents from all over the world. All manner of sea creatures gathered around her; they also brought her tidings of the sea. She heard the melodious song of the whale, the laughing call of the dolphin and the quirt burble of the fishes. It was good to be home.

* * *

"She did what!" Jack said in alarm.

"Don't worry, _sir_, she'll be fine, you know as well as I," Barbossa replied calmly.

"Are you insane? Why didn't you turn the ship around?"

Barbossa sighed. "I already said."

They stood at the stern of the ship. Looking back out over the far expanse of water they had covered since Océane decided to jump ship. Jack pulled out his compass, intent on finding her. The compass however was spinning wildly again.

"Ahhhh!" he exclaimed in frustration. "You stupid thing, I know what I want, why aren't you working!"

"Calm down and think Jack. Think about what you want."

"I want to find that poor girl who's been left by the likes of...oh. Of course." Jack said, realizing his mistake. "How do you know all of this anyway?"

"I am not so driven by impulses Jack."

"What's going on?" Will asked, climbing the stairs to the quarterdeck. "What were you looking for?"

"He was looking for the ocean and it showed him the ocean. Back to work Turner."

Will glared at him and went back to work.

"What's with you mate?"

Barbossa didn't answer him. "Look," he pointed.

A pod of whales had surfaced next to the Star of the Sea. Océane was sitting on the back of one of the biggest and waving at him. She was soaking wet and covered in seaweed but she didn't look the least bit unhappy. Her whale swam right next to the ship and she stood up and stepped onto the rungs going up the side. She ran to Jack and wrapped her wet arms around him.

"Thank you for bringing me home Jack Sparrow," she said in an otherworldly voice.

"It was nothing luv," he said, wide eyed.

Calypso, for she was definitely Calypso now, took his hand and led him below deck.

"I am no helpless young girl Jack," Barbossa heard her say before they disappeared below.

Barbossa smirked. That man never knew when he had gotten in over his head. The rest of the crew had no idea what had just happened but they were going to find out soon.

* * *

The crew had picked Elizabeth as most likely to get an answer from Barbossa and so she stood before him now.

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to know what's going on with that girl. It concerns the morale of the crew so I think it's very important."

"Jack's got himself caught up in the ways of the sea," Barbossa said, unwilling to give out information without a fight.

"The ways of the sea? Does that mean that she's the sea?"

Well, Miss Swann certainly was clever wasn't she? And he had hoped to discourage everyone. "Aye that I do."

"What exactly does that mean? Is she a mermaid?"

Barbossa laughed. "No, she's not a mermaid. What a foolish idea. She is Calypso."

Elizabeth was speechless. "Do you...do you mean the one Jones fell in love with and cut his heart out over?" she asked quietly.

"The very same. I do not know what happened between her and Jack though. Either way he's going to have his hands full when she finds out what Beckett's doing with the heart. I would not want to be the one to face the wrath of the oceans."


	11. Little King

**Found At Sea**

**A/N: Beckett sucks, I hope I made him horrible.**

**Chapter Eleven: Little King**

Lord Cutler Beckett was thoroughly pleased with himself. He had the heart of Davy Jones which meant the Flying Dutchman and its captain which meant control of the oceans. The East India Trading Company would soon have a monopoly on global trade and he would be at the head of it. He also had a subservient pawn in one James Norrington who would did his dirty work and made all his enemies. All he had wanted was to return to his former life and Beckett had given him that and more, making him Admiral. He thought they were ridding the seas of pirates, but they were going one step beyond, occasionally attacking merchant ships from other countries. And because of Norrington's Letter of Marque, stating he was a privateer, it was all perfectly legal. _Yes_, he thought as he read over numerous reports from Norrington, _this is going exactly as planned._

Furthermore the good, upright, pirate fearing citizens of Port Royal found him, and the newly reformed Norrington, a welcome change. They were tired of the likes of Jack Sparrow storming their city and kidnapping their daughters. None of which, Norrington always pointed out to Beckett's great annoyance, Jack Sparrow ever did. Governor Swann had taken a special interest in stamping out piracy after Norrington reported the death of Elizabeth. He had written letters to all the right people and now Port Royal and twice as many troops stationed in Fort Charles and twice as many Royal Navy ships in its harbor than before. The tradesmen had an easier time traveling to and from the rich trade center and business was booming.

_I've created the perfect world_, Beckett thought as he filed away the reports and got ready for the dinner he had been invited to. Gwendolyn would have enjoyed this Port Royal just as much as she did London but he was glad she was not here. From others point of view he knew she was seen as a trophy wife, but he did not care. She was perfect for running a household and putting the servants in their place but there were two things she was not: a mother or an equal. And she was certainly not fun; that was what Samantha was for. But she was not here either and the absence of both made his life a lot less hectic.

"Your carriage is here sir," his butler said from outside the door. "And there is a messenger here from Admiral Norrington. He wishes to know when the Adventure will next be sent out. He says he wishes to be present for Miss Swann's memorial service."

"Thank you Channing. Tell him he has a week. I will meet with him on Tuesday and we will discuss things further."

"Very good sir."

_Very good indeed_, he mused to himself as Channing's footsteps receded down the hall.

**A/N: And he totally strikes me as the type who has a trophy wife and a mistress, don't you agree?**


	12. Ocean's Wrath

**Found At Sea**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, my computer wasacting upthe day before we left for vacation and I wasn't able to get this chapter up. Thank you again for all the kind reviews, hope you like the chapter. I'll be updating soon. Also check out my new fics if you like, I was busy while I was away, nothing beats good old pen and paper.**

**Chapter Twelve: Ocean's Wrath**

Jack Sparrow was not sure what to think. He stood at the helm, navigating to give him something coherent to think about. After that night when he kissed her and she had told him that's all he'd do he had resolved to respect her wishes. Well, she would have none of that. But she was not sweet innocent Océane any more either and he knew better than to cross Calypso. He looked over his shoulder at her sitting on the rail of the stern, hair still full of seaweed whipping around her face in the wind. She made him a bit uneasy but he knew that was because now was the calm before the storm. When she found out what Beckett was up to he was sure her anger would be reflected in the weather. And after that, Beckett's ships would be in a very perilous situation. Davy Jones was no longer the sea; he, and Beckett, just didn't know it yet.

"Excuse me, _captain_," Barbossa said, climbing the stairs to the quarterdeck "But where exactly are we going?"

Jack frowned at this. "Oh, you know, around," he said.

"You are the captain; I suppose you know what's best."

"If you have something you want to say by all means Barbossa, say it."

"No sir, I have nothing to say."

A look of inspiration crossed Jack's face. "Gibbs, take over. Keep going this direction. Barbossa, Turner, come with me."

Barbossa and Will joined Jack in his cabin wondering what he was up to now. Jack had pulled a map out and his compass and was doing some quick calculations. They waited for him to finish.

"Ah, good. Now Will I seem to recall you saying something about wanting to free your father. Something that did result in an epic three way duel that Norrington came out on top of. Aside from that part, you vowed to kill Jones and release ol' Bootstrap from his service, did you not?"

"Yes, but why are you bringing it up?"

"Because, me not being dead means Jones could still be after me and now he's in the service of Beckett. If Beckett finds out I'm alive he will most likely come after us. I don't think we'd make it out of that one alive, do you?"

"No."

"So, do you still want you free your father? Because as soon as Océane...Calypso...that dear girl I brought with me finds out what Beckett's up to there's no doubt that we'll be heading in that direction."

"I don't know if I follow you Jack."

"We're going after Beckett and Jones, all for our own purposes but none the less we're going after them. Which means Port Royal. But first we have to find somewhere secure to anchor the ship."

"Why?" Barbossa asked.

Jack gave him an appraising smirk. "Who's ahead this time Barbossa? Because when I break the news to Calypso about Beckett she'll be mighty angry and I've noticed the weather seems to reflect her mood when she's not in control. It's not gonna be pretty."

Will stared at Jack, disbelieving.

"Calypso?"

"What, didn't Elizabeth tell you?"

"No."

"Well either way, hop to and get us to land."

* * *

Heavy dark clouds rolled in off the ocean and harsh waves rocked the Star of the Sea back and forth in the bay she was anchored in. Rain pounded the deck and everyone was very glad Jack had had the foresight to take them in before telling Calypso the recent news. She sat in a chair in Jack's cabin, not because she wanted to but because he had sat her down and held her arms. It didn't make sense for her to go about in a rage _and_ throw the oceans into a fit. 

"Just send all that anger out to sea luv and then we can go and get the bastard. We'd be going now if I wasn't worried about the ship."

"How anyone could be so...gah!" she exclaimed angrily as a new wave hit the Star of the Sea and sent her keening in the other direction.

"Now I know you'll want to burst into his office guns blazing and all but we've got to think this through. Can't get caught by guards."

"Guards don't concern me Jack."

"I know luv but we've all got scores to settle here. Believe me when I say that being inconspicuous can reap great rewards. And it's fun."

"Alright then. How am I to go about being inconspicuous?"

"Well you're the only one of us not supposed to be dead or wanted by the law so you get to be our eyes and ears. If the Dutchman is in port when we sail by then you need to go into Port Royal and find out when it next sails. Lots less guards out at sea. If it's not then I'm sure you can locate it for us."

* * *

Jack explained his carefully concocted plan to Océane in detail. The more he talked and captured her attention the calmer the waves grew and the lighter the sky got. When he was finished and her mind was completely off her anger he went out on deck with her and checked that everything was secure. He had picked a strong little ship, that was for certain. The crew came up from below as well. 

"Orders, captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Chart a course for Port Royal, Mister Gibbs. And yes I do know what I'm doing. Elizabeth dear, come with me. You're part of the plan."


	13. A New Threat

**Found At Sea**

**Sorry it's been so long. I had minor writer's block but now I'm back and I've two new chapters for your enjoyment!**

**Chapter Thirteen: A New Threat**

The rumors spread through Port Royal like wild fire. Attacks by a new pirate? What if they came here? But the citizens didn't really worry. They knew of the recent feats of Admiral Norrington and the Adventure, their city was safe. On the other hand, those in charge of eradicating the pirates, or at least those close to those in charge of eradicating the pirates, were very worried.

"Christiana, there's no reason to worry," James reassured her at lunch one day.

"But I've heard such terrible things James. I only worry because I love you, you know that."

"Yes, I know that. But what could be so terrible about these pirates? I assure you, I've seen most everything when it comes to pirates."

"Okay. Do you know when you leave yet?"

"No. We haven't heard of their position but Beckett is working on it. He doesn't seem worried either, if that's any consolation."

"Well I don't care much for him."

"It is due to him that I am sitting here at all," he reasoned.

"But he sends you out there to deal with his problems."

"Pirates are everyone's problem and it is my job to eradicate them. It was before and it is now. I just have...better ability to do so now. Let's not talk on this anymore."

"Yes, I agree."

* * *

Océane and Elizabeth sat in the room they had at a The Blue Mermaid. They had been changing personas and spreading rumors all week and it had gone very well. Elizabeth had to be very careful. First word she had gotten when they came into town, dressed as a sailor and his sister, was that Elizabeth Swann's memorial service was the next day. They believed her dead. She had been surprised to hear the news but she figured that Norrington must have seen the Black Pearl go down and so delivered the news. At least no one would be looking for them.

Océane got up and left the room. She left the inn as well and went to sit on the wharves as she did nearly every day. Elizabeth didn't bother asking her why; it could be a myriad of reasons. But if she had bothered it would have been quite obvious that the object of Océane's attention was the spectral ship anchored at the far end of the bay next to the HMS Adventure. The Flying Dutchman. She had recognized it instantly but had to content herself with just watching and listening for now. She had promised Jack she would not do anything rash or lose control of her emotions, it could give them away. So now she and Elizabeth were waiting for a member of the crew to come and give further instructions.

"Good day, miss," said a voice in her ear.

She turned and saw Barbossa, no longer dressed in his elegant manner, standing behind her.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? I've the next stage of Jack's plan."


	14. Allies

**Found At Sea**

**Chapter Fourteen: Allies**

Christiana tried not to run as she made her way down the hall to James' study. She had been away for a week visiting her aunt, uncle and cousins on their sugar plantation in the countryside and had returned early due to a business venture of her father's. A maid she did not recognize stood at the door and shied away when she drew near.

"James, I'm back early from— oh no, please stop!"

The sight that met her eyes when she entered the study was one of near chaos. Most everything around the room had been disturbed in one way or another: chairs lay on the ground, books had fallen from their shelves, the globe lay on its side and the papers on his desk were currently being distressed by the weight of two bodies locked in a duel, which the owner of the papers seemed to be losing. James was pinioned against his desk by a pirate who had gotten the upper hand in the duel. Their swords were locked and straining to get at each other's necks. At her cry the pirate looked up and grinned.

"Hello luv, sorry 'bout all this. I'll be with you in a moment," he said winking. He knew he was playing to James' weakness but it didn't serve him as well as he thought.

"That's not going to work Sparrow," James said angrily, shoving against the pirate with renewed force which Sparrow countered easily.

Christiana was fraught with worry. She looked around at the objects now littering the floor. The pistol James kept on his desk had been thrown to the floor in the fray and with a staged cry of mercy she dove forward, snatched up the pistol and leveled it at the attacker.

"Drop the sword, pirate. I know how to use a pistol."

He did not move. Christiana cocked the pistol and held it to his jaw.

"You and I both know it's loaded. Drop your sword now."

He still did not drop his sword but his arm was slack and James easily disarmed him. He put his hands up in defeat.

"Quite a woman you've got there, Commodore," Jack Sparrow said.

"It's Admiral now Sparrow, and yes she is," he said coldly.

"Wasn't it lucky I persuaded you to teach me how to handle a pistol James?"

"Mmm yes, darling, it was. Though I have to say I much preferred the persuading to the shooting. You're quite good at that," he mused, taking the pistol from her while keeping it aimed at Jack.

"We just going to stand around like this all day?" Jack asked.

"No, of course not. I'm deciding what to do with you. Can you fetch me the irons in the lower desk drawer dear? Thank you."

Jack was chained and sat in a chair at gunpoint.

"Oh James, you're hurt," Christiana said, noticing the slash on his arm.

"It's just a trifle. Do send a maid for bandages though. Now Sparrow, how did you get here? I saw the Kraken take down the Black Pearl with my own eyes," he said after she had gone.

Jack grinned. "The sea saw fit to spare me," he said with a gleam in his eye.

James sighed. "I'm supposed to believe that you just escaped? What of the others? Do they live?"

"Oh yes, they're here too, helping with things," he replied nonchalantly.

Just then there was a scream from down the hall. James turned and stuck his head out into the hall. Christiana ran towards him.

"Darling, whatever is the matter?" he asked, comforting her.

"I think your new maid is a witch," she said breathlessly. In the background Jack scoffed.

James ignored him. "Why would you say that?"

"I went to the kitchen to get bandages and I could swear she was talking with Elizabeth! And when I asked for bandages for you the most terrible look came over her face and I thought she meant to bewitch me so I ran."

James turned to Jack, who still had an all knowing look on his face. "All right Sparrow. You've broken into my house, wounded me and terrified my fiancé, why have you come here?"

"Revenge."

Christiana paled at the word. "James, just shoot him now and be done with it," she said still clutching his arm.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that."

"And why not Sparrow?"

"It might upset the little witch in the kitchen," he said knowingly.

"I told you she was a witch James."

"Well, in a manner of speaking, she is," Jack said.

"Tell me what is going on Sparrow or I'll shoot you regardless."

Jack put up his hands in mock defeat. "Fine. You win. She's the one who saved me. And we didn't find out until just recently who she really is. She's Calypso and you and Lord Beckett have made her very, very angry sailing about like you own the place."

Christiana didn't believe him but James knew better. If the Flying Dutchman could sit out in the bay then Calypso could definitely sit in his kitchen. "That still doesn't answer the question as to why I shouldn't shoot you for all the trouble you've caused me," he said.

"Ah yes. She's a might bit attached to me. Has a fit everything Barbossa argues with me over who's captain. Imagine what she'd do if you shot me."

"Wait, did you say Barbossa?"

"Aye."

"But isn't that the pirate who kidnapped Elizabeth? I thought you killed him."

"I did. He's back. Friend of mine has no respect for the dead," he muttered irritably.

Christiana looked from James to the pirate and back at James. "James, what is going on? Do you know him?"

"Yes I know him. Don't you recognize him Christiana? That's Jack Sparrow."

Her eyes widened. "He's supposed to be dead too."

"Yes. I think there's a little more to death than we know. So Elizabeth is in my kitchen talking with my new maid who is Calypso? Who was the man who said he was her father then?"

"That was Barbossa."

"I see. Well Sparrow, if you're here to have revenge on me I still don't see how any of this information is going to convince me not to have you thrown in jail at the very least."

"My dear Commodore...Admiral, sorry, I never said I was here to have revenge on you, though I sorely want it for the part you played in my near death. You messed things up quite a bit you know. No, I'm here mainly because you and Beckett are controlling the sea, which puts a damper on my livelihood and vexes Calypso most dreadfully. Once I told her what you were doing I didn't have much say in the matter. We're here to stop Beckett and settle whatever score there is between our girl and Davy Jones. And I'm pretty sure Will still wants to free his father. I'm warning you now not to get in my way or I'll do worse to you than's already been done. Savvy?"

James did not know what to say except, "You're still chained up, how do you suppose this is going to happen?"

"That's how," Jack said, looking at the door, which opened, revealing James' new maid, now known as Calypso and Elizabeth, who wore an expression that said she was not at all happy to see him.

"Er, hello Miss Swann," James said uncomfortably.

He got a slap across the face in return as she took the keys to the shackles from him and tossed them to Jack.

"Now I understand that you may be a little upset with me but you must see things from my point of view. I—."

"You listen to me James Norrington," Elizabeth said fiercely "There's no excuse for what you did. If it were not for that man's good conscience, we'd all be dead, except for you because you're a self centered back stabber. I thought you took the chest into the jungle because you loved me, but now I see you only did it because you had Jones' and you love only yourself."

James was shocked at this outburst, so was Christiana. "Now Elizabeth—," he began but was cut off again.

"No, don't speak. I'm not interested in how heroic you thought you were being. You may think it's gotten you somewhere but you're nothing more than Beckett's pawn. Your title's meaningless; he doesn't care if you live or die!" she finished, now near tears.

Everyone in the room was silent, all eyes turned towards Elizabeth. Christiana's mouth was agape.

"Elizabeth, what do you mean I'm Beckett's pawn?"

"When Océane's not your maid she's his and she's quite good at getting into his things. He cares for nothing but his bloody East India Company. Did you know that half the ships you've attacked were innocent foreign merchants? Of course you didn't, if you did you wouldn't have cooperated."

"He cannot be allowed to continue," Océane said "and you will not help him. The ocean is not yours to control."

"Oh no, miss. I do not claim that it is. My only concern is piracy. And I assure you I didn't know of what Beckett was doing."

"Well Admiral, what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"What am _I_ going to do about it? I..." James was at a loss.

"Let's put it this way mate, is upholding law and order, honor and not to mention this lovely lady here what's most important to you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Wonderful. Then you'll help us," Jack said, getting up and handing the shackles and key back to Norrington.

"Help you?" James asked, more than a little taken aback.

"Yes, former commodore, help us."

James looked at Christiana, who nodded. "I told you there was something about Beckett I didn't like. I'd like to help too if you don't mind."

"I'd feel better if I knew you were safe."

"And there's plenty of safe things to do, luv," Jack said stepping closer to her.

"Sparrow, I want you to know that even though you've brought a matter of great importance to my attention and may have even saved my life it does not mean we're friends and it definitely doesn't mean I trust you. Keep away from Christiana. You could've killed me and I doubt she'll forgive you for that," he said.

"Sorry mate, no harm meant."

"Indeed. Anyway, you'd better leave now. After all, you're supposed to be dead."


	15. Tempest

**Found At Sea**

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's taken sooo long but I think I'm getting there. Let's keep those reviews coming! **

**Chapter Fifteen: Tempest**

Elizabeth woke in the middle of the night, the bed next to her empty. Océane had disappeared. Elizabeth got dressed as a young sailor and left the inn, heading towards the cove where the Star of the Sea was anchored.

* * *

A calm wind blew across the sea, rustling the decaying sails of the Flying Dutchman. Had there been any Royal Navy troops aboard they surely would've been spooked. But the crew of the Flying Dutchman paid no attention to the calm breeze and the slowly flapping sails. They did not notice the new presence among them. But the captain did. He sat at the large organ piano in his cabin, tentacles poised, the last notes slowly fading. Davy Jones stood and walked out on deck. He watched the sails and listened to the wind. It had definitely changed and he could tell that the weather was about to get a lot worse. She was here, he could tell. He returned to his cabin and she was sitting at the piano, holding both lockets and looking right at him. 

"You locked away from me what was not yours to take Davy Jones," Calypso said quietly, not taking her eyes from his. "Now it has been taken from you. What will you do?" she asked, turning her gaze to the twin lockets.

He didn't answer. "Where have you been? I've not felt your presence for centuries. I'd all but lost my love for the sea without you."

"I've been trapped in this human body, reborn many times. It was Jack Sparrow who freed me and got my locket back for me and with it my spirit. But I have always kept my heart. I ask you again, what will you do now, Davy Jones?"

She looked at him again. The captain of the Flying Dutchman remained silent but Calypso could feel his anger.

"Do not concern yourself with Jack Sparrow. He freed me as I saved him from the sea and cared for him. He's killed your beast. The Locker could not claim him. Now, do not concern yourself with the matter any longer. How will you get your heart back?"

"I can do nothing? Do ye think I've not tried? You come to me and talk of Jack Sparrow and expect me to sit idly by? I've some mind as to what's been going on with the two of you." He towered over her young form, anger shaking his voice.

"Do not let petty jealousies get in the way of what must be done. You were not the first to love me and nor will you be the last Davy Jones. As long as man has lived he has loved the sea. _You_ took this path and I could do nothing about it." The wind howled outside the cabin. The Flying Dutchman swayed violently in the rough waves. It was the first time Calypso had raised her voice and still he stepped towards her.

"It is not petty jealousy. You've forgotten yourself Calypso. You could have brought this to an end any time you wanted. You could flood the earth or boil the seas but you choose to do it his way. Why?"

"You know," she said quietly.

"Yes."

"Do not begrudge me this. I know you think I was unfaithful. I was not. I am the sea. It is man's fault for loving my but it is my fault that I let them. I've never stopped loving you Davy Jones. I've never stopped loving any of them, no matter how they've wronged me."

A single tear fell to the deck.

* * *

The turbulent weather was beginning to worry Jack. He had picked a very sheltered cove to anchor in but nothing could keep Calypso out. He had been dreading she would unleash herself since their arrival. The way she looked at the Flying Dutchman gave him chills. 

There was a pounding at his cabin door.

"Aye, what is it?"

"Elizabeth burst into the cabin. "Jack, she disappeared. I've no idea where she went."

"Thanks luv, I'd gathered that much meself."

"What shall we do?" The rest of the crew had turned up.

"We do nothing." Barbossa came in from the storm last. "What ever she needs to do, she must. There is nothing any of us can do to stop her anyway."

"Aye," Jack agreed. "Elizabeth, just go back and wait. Come in the morning if she's not returned."

Elizabeth hurried back to Port Royal and the crew returned to their hammocks belowdecks. Jack took out his compass and watched it spinning wildly as the Star of the Sea rocked in the angry waters.

* * *

Elizabeth woke to a terrifying sight. The storm of the night had continued and doubled in ferocity. Lightening streaked across the dark, rainy sky. Many of the ships in the harbor were in ruins. Redcoats swarmed the wharves. The guns of Fort Charles were firing without effect at a churning wall of water surrounding the Flying Dutchman and other ships of the fleet. The citizens of Port Royal were in a panic. By the time she arrived at the Star of the Sea, she was completely distraught. 

"Jack! Jack, you've got to do something, she'll destroy the entire city!" she wailed when he opened the cabin door.

"Easy, luv. What's going on?"

"You've got to come see for yourself. I don't know what to do."

"You mean to say that the storm's gotten worse?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes! Can't you feel it?" She had been holding onto the doorframe but then realized that the weather in the tiny cove was perfectly calm. There wasn't a single ripple in the water.

"What's going on, we heard yelling," Will asked, entering the cabin with the rest of the crew.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, running to him.

"What'd you do to her Jack?"

"No. It's Calypso. She's tearing apart the harbor. James is on one of those ships. Jack, I've got to go to my father," she whispered.

"He thinks you're dead, luv."

"No, Jack, let her go to her father. We've got to be able to do _something_."

"Well—," Jack began.

"Turner, you take your wife to her father. The rest of us will return to The Blue Mermaid and figure something out. Cotton stays with the ship," Barbossa said.

The rest of the crew looked from him to Jack.

"This isn't a matter of who's captain. Move!"

Everyone left the cabin. Jack took out the compass; it was pointing towards Port Royal. "There's got to be some way to get to her," he said to himself as he gathered weaponry from around the room. "Hmm. Aha!" He ran from the room and climbed over the rail before anyone had noticed he'd gone.

* * *

Calypso felt the disturbance before she heard him calling. She shut her eyes. _Jack, what are you doing?_, she thought. 

Jack watched the surface of the water before running his hand over it again. "Océane? Do you hear me? What are you doing? Elizabeth says you're tearing up the harbor." He watched the water. Nothing happened. Jack stuck his hand under the surface and flailed it around. He quickly withdrew it and watched the ripples. He could have seen a face or just a reflection from the bottom, but either way the next time he touched the water it would not let him go.

"Hey! Let go. This is _not_ what I had in mind."

The water pulled Jack in up to his elbow. "Will! Will, there seems to be a bit of a hitch! William!"

"Jack, what are you doing? We've got a bit of a tight schedule," Will asked, looking over the rail.

"She won't let me go!"

"You mean the water?"

"Aye, the water!" He pulled at his arm again. It wouldn't come free. The wind whipped around his face. The sails rippled. The wind called his name. "Did you hear that William?"

"What?"

"The wind, it said—."

The water began to bubble.

"Oh bugger."

Jack disappeared under the water.

"Jack!" Will climbed over the rail.

"Turner! What're ye doing? Time to go!" Barbossa yelled.

"But, Jack..."

"She knows what she's doing."

* * *

Calypso smiled as she pulled one last time and Jack came flying out of the water, landing spread eagle on the deck. 

"Ye could at least give a man some warning before you pull a stunt like that," he sputtered, sitting up and shaking his hat dry.

"I missed you," she said, watching him fidget with amusement.

"You look like you've been busy to me."

"Yes. But Mr. Norrington has become a nuisance and I want you to take him out of here and get the heart while Beckett is distracted with—."

"Bloody hell." Jack was looking at the harbor.

"Indeed."

"You've made quite a mess out there."

Calypso shrugged. "One could say Beckett's done the same."

Jack frowned. "Where's Jones?"

"In his cabin, staying out of the way. He's too vulnerable at the moment."

Jack scoffed.

"Sparrow! What're you doing here?" James Norrington had appeared on deck.

"I might ask you the same thing. Calypso says you're a nuisance. We're going to steal the heart, since you got us into this mess in the first place. Now, how do you propose we get out of this swirling vortex of water?"

"Like this," she said and blew them through the wall of water.

* * *

Jack and Norrington landed on the wharves in front of The Blue Mermaid just as the crew of the Star of the Sea arrived. They were stunned. 

"How did we survive that?" Norrington asked

"Dunno mate, but I think she likes me," Jack said, shaking the water from his hat again.

The wall of water gave a terrifying roar and threw a frigate into the walls of Fort Charles, sending soldiers flying.

"I'd say it's time we got that heart back from Beckett."


End file.
